Free Twilight story plots
by Linnac
Summary: I have too many ideas. Here are some story-plots that I don't have time to use. You can use them if you like. Just use the review button to tell me you're taking an idea.
1. Ideas

A lot of people struggle with ideas for stories and I struggle with time to make my ideas into stories. The solution? Here, I'm going to add story-plot ideas that are free to use for anyone.

The rules are that a story-plot may only be used once. Tell me if you want to use one and I'll put on which ideas are being used and by whom. You don't have to keep exactly to the story-plot. Once you've taken it, it's yours.

If you're another person with too many ideas, message me and I'll put up your story-plots for others to use. Of course, for the plot idea you come up with, you will get all the credit.


	2. Emmett's Poorly Memory

This story is now taken by Lozzii but will not be posted quite yet. I will give you a link when the first chapter is up.

This story is very humorous and takes place during the space between Twilight and New Moon.

A red-eyed vampire finds out that Bella knows about vampires, but he is desperate to impress a human girl himself. Edward makes a bargain with him- he will give the vampire his memory for a week (including everything about how he wooed Bella) if he wouldn't tell the Volturi.

Not wanting to scare Bella, he decides not to tell her that he has no memory and instead has Emmett whispering from a distance how he thinks Edward should react to each situation. Of course, Emmett's views of his brother are very different than the real Edward…

After all, it's only a week… How bad could it be?


	3. I followed my boyfriend into manhood

This is an all human story with potential for humour.

Edward and Bella have been dating for a while. Bella is very girlie, clumsy, sweet and no one could ever mistake her for anything but a girl who played with Barbie when she was younger. Unfortunately, Edward's strict parents send him off to an all boys' boarding school.

Edward is clean, tidy, has good manners, loves wildlife and the expressive arts (such as music) and gets along well with girls. His new friends within the boarding school have suspicions that he might be gay.

Meanwhile, Bella is going through a transformation. When Edward gets a new roommate with a severe haircut, a rough attitude, good strong muscles, a naturally deep voice, a love of sports and an aversion to the shops, he suspects nothing. Bella is happy with her new transition and actually feels more comfortable with herself, watching over her boyfriend to keep him out of trouble and also finding her true tomboyish self.

If Edward found out that he is Bella, would he still love her despite the changes? Would Edward be able to fend off the school's gay population if they found out that he was dating his roommate? And, most disturbingly, would Bella be able to fend them off (because they don't know she is a girl)?

The one thing I will say though is that if someone isn't gay, they will not be attracted to a boy (even if it's only a girl in disguise- as long as they don't know) and vice versa.


	4. Only blood and tears

This story is likely to be quite sad but romantic.

It is set in a world where vampires colonise one side of the Earth and the humans the other (it's not as simple as that but in short they've all been assigned continents). There's not much integration die to fear and risk of vampires killing humans. Plus, the vampires have their own language so many speak even speak to humans. Vampires drink either animal or donated blood by law.

Edward is a loner, isolated from most of his own race- hating the monster he has become and surviving on donated human blood. One day, he is given blood that sings to him. But, as he tastes it, he realises that inside is a single tear mixed in- and not a tear of happiness. He vows to find the person who donated this blood because somehow the tear stings him to the core and he feels a rush of empathy.

A while ago, Edward's singer (Bella Swan) was donating her blood in an open packet for the money. She had cried over it and one tear had fallen in. This was because it had also been the night that her mother, whom she had been looking after, had died from a rare incurable disease. Bella, living in poverty since she had to take care of her delirious mother, once was at university studying languages.

Edward moves about within the human community, struggling with the language and using the best tracker vampires to find the person the blood belonged to. Eventually he is forced to concede but promises to stay with the humans on the chance that he might someday come across the singer. He takes a risk and hires a girl from the slum-area of the city to be his translator. That happens to be Bella Swan, who jumps at the chance of work.

Bella had learnt one thing about life and that is that if she becomes personally involved, she always looses her job. So when Edward takes a sudden interest in her, learning that she had to live in poverty, she tries to shut him out and become just a professional, channelling his words to other humans he needs to speak with.

Meanwhile, Edward knows that he has found his singer and wants very badly to know why he found a teardrop in his donation but will not come out with the question right away. He tries to dig into her past by making her speak but is infuriated when he can neither read her mind nor make her tell him why she was so upset.

As she starts to let him in, they face problems as no one approves of a vampire-human relationship of any sort.

This plot can be played around with quite a lot. Bella's father may have already engaged her, for the money, to a shape-shifter called Jacob Black. One of the trackers Edward used to try to find Bella may want her for himself (illegally wanting her blood)… etc.

As a reminder, anyone who uses any of my plots can ask me for help with any of them or any extra ideas.


	5. Every vampire's singer

This story-plot is one that I'm going to leave quite open for the author to decide what to do with.

What if Bella wasn't Edward's singer but instead every vampire's singer with Edward being the only one who can resist? When Bella first moved to Forks, she had never come across a vampire before but suddenly the whole Cullen family tries to kill her, her only protector being Edward who cannot understand why no one can abstain from her blood. Still, he is puzzled why he can't read her mind.

With some nomad red-eyed vampires coming to Forks, attracted by news of the Cullens, Edward decides to become Bella's full-time protector. He doesn't find it appropriate to fall in love with the girl that he is meant to be protecting and he doesn't want to turn her into a vampire too- the only solution to all of her problems with being the ultimate singer.


	6. My life for your immortality

Bella is no ordinary human even if she is just that- human. She can do amazing feats and yet she is careful not to. Why? Because at the end of each day, all the energy and all the injuries she collected from that day suddenly attack her and she is left panting, weak and in pain.

Bella could lift up a truck with no problem even if she broke her back doing it, but at the end of the day, all the pain and energy would rush to her all-too-human body and almost kill her. So she is careful.

On the day she moves to Forks, the Volturi visits the Cullens. Alice has a sudden vision of Edward killing Bella- only a possibility. She touches Aro accidentally and he sees the vision and is determined to kill Edward before he exposes the vampires.

At school, Bella decides to ditch for the day as she doesn't want to expend too much energy after already knowing that she should be tired after listening to Mike, Jessica and Eric all day. Her truck has broken down so she must walk home.

As she takes a shortcut through the woods, she walks in on the Volturi attacking Edward. She fights the entire Volturi and they run, determined to get to Italy for re-enforcements. Bella admits that her inhuman strength is because of her 'condition' and learns that Edward is a vampire.

Bella knows that the exhaustion of fighting the Volturi will kill her at the end of the day and all she asks of Edward is to make her last day the best. He agrees, not wanting to waste any time.

Of course, she doesn't know that Edward can give her eternal life with one bite and she doesn't understand why she isn't too bothered about dying when Edward is there to make her last day the best.

If the author of this story decides that Bella is to be turned into a vampire, then the Volturi can come back… for a rematch.


	7. Important note

Ah, this is an important note. Because some of my stories have several different people requesting their plots, I have decided that I will give the story not as first-come-first-serve but to whoever I believe can benefit the most from the plot and also who readers will enjoy reading. No, that doesn't mean that it's a competition. It just means that when you request a story, I will send you a message if you have been chosen to have it. It's actually quite fair as I have also given plots to several users who have never written stories before.

As a reminder, please do not write any of these plots unless you are given permission to. If you have any plot-ideas of your own, message me and I will put them up with all credit going to whoever came up with the plot and if you would like help writing one of my stories, do not hesitate to contact me. Thank you.


	8. Magical mystery from nattikur cullen

MAGICAL MYSTERY  
This one was inspired by Camp Rock, but it's not a crossover.  
Bella was in her room one night after school. She was playing her guitar and singing to one of her favourite songs: Invisible by Taylor Swift. She's always loved her music, but she hates attention too much for anyone to know about it. Her best friend, Alice Cullen, has never even heard her sing. That night, Edward Cullen is cruising by in his volvo when he hears her singing. He doesn't know who lives there, but he knows what house it came from. He tries to find his mystery girl through the school but Bella doesn't think it's her. Of course it can't be. No one's heard her sing!  
That is, of course, until she realises she's falling for her best friend's brother and is convinced to enter the talent show in an attempt to make him see what he's missing out on. Will he recognise his mystery girl's voice when he hears it?

Story-plot by nattikur cullen


	9. Riddle's new life

This is a Harry Potter/ Twilight cross-over.

Voldemort finally found a way to be immortal- he convinced Carlisle to bite him. (Carlisle doesn't know anything about Voldemort's past.) Can Voldemort stay 'evil' when the entire Cullen clan is bent on improving his morals?


	10. Sister Trial

All-human.

Rosalie is the most desirable girl in the school, but she won't sate anyone without the approval of her plain sister Bella.

So Bella takes boys who want to date her sister for a 'trial'. Five days and five dates with each and they must treat her exactly as they would treat Rose. The only ones Bella ever picked for her sister ended up as good choices, but Rosalie is still back to being single.

Suddenly, two boys signed up at the same time for 'the trial'. Bella takes them on alternating days. One is Emmett, strong and friendly. The other is Edward, romantic and sweet.

It seems that Edward is pulling ahead, with his ever perfect ways. Poor Emmett can only treat Bella really as a mate and struggles to remember to treat her like his girlfriend.

But can Bella give Edward to her sister when she herself is developing a crush on the boy?


	11. Blood Red Petals

All human… or not. Edward can be a vamp if you like.

Edward Cullen is an assassin, hired to kill the King- Charlie Swan. But security is too tight. Instead, he starts to romance the princess Isabella in the hopes of finding a way to be close enough for that lethal strike on her father.

But Bella's ideas are swaying him. She is very good at thinking about what will help the country and its people and she genuinely has fallen in love with Edward.

Then Edward is ordered to kill the entire royal family- even Bella. Can he carry out the mission or start taking things into his own hands?


	12. Blonde wigs don't hack it

This is a very basic all-human plot.

Edward is walking in the park when he spots a beautiful blonde girl. He slips her his number.

The girl was Rosalie. She already has a boyfriend (Emmett) but still thinks that the stranger in the park has potential. So she gives his number to her friend Bella.

Bella calls him but panics and pretends to be Rosalie. Can she keep up the charade when Edward finally wants to organise a date after weeks of talking over the phone and internet?


	13. Two for the price of one

Bella, in Phoenix, thinks that the stranger she is talking to over the internet is 17 year old Edward Cullen.

Edward, in Chicago, thinks that the stranger he is talking to over the internet is 17 year old Bella Swan.

Actually, they are both talking to James- a 30 year old man in Jacksonville. He has been using each other's information to siphon off to each other. When he learns that they are both moving to Forks, Washington, he has to act quickly in case they meet. He organises to meet them in Port Angeles.

Bella and Edward comply and James abducts them both into the world of child trafficking. They are both a little old so they are sold as a pair. They must both survive this cruel new world, exported out of America, and suffer as slaves together slowly falling in love. But Edward is soon to be sold on and they must find escape as soon as they can.

Unfortunately, no one is looking for them. Soon they will both be legal and the Cullens believe that Edward has eloped with this 'Bella' he always talks about. Bella's family believes that she has run away because she was 'forced' to move to miserable rainy Forks.

This story should probably not be rated below a T and is possibly an M if you want to add realism, because slaves in today's society are usually sent to places such as Arabia to rich families where many are treated so badly that they are as good as tortured.


	14. The straight and narrow

This can be all-human, or Edward can be a vampire. Your choice.

There is a website for criminals, so secure that no police has ever found it. This is where everyone from petty thieves with good connections and master criminals go to find help- assistants or henchmen.

Edward is on the large end of the scale. He needs someone to help organise stealing rare paintings from galleries across Europe and America.

Bella is exceedingly clever and applies for the job, then being accepted.

But she actually works for the law, intent on finding the website and putting every single criminal using it behind bars.

Unfortunately, now that she is working with Edward, she finds that she can't bear locking him away. She is falling for him. So can she steer him to the path of the good and straight before it's too late and she has to arrest him?


	15. Puppy vamp

This is set quite some years after Breaking Dawn. I'm going to leave this really open for you to decide what you want to do with it.

Jacob and Renesmee are married and Nessie's pregnant. The whole Cullen family and are happy and together. Everything seems perfect.

Then the baby is born. What exactly does a part shape-shifter; part human and part vampire look like?

It's a wolf who can shape-shift into a vampire which doesn't sparkle. The baby also is quite like Nessie when she was a baby, growing up very fast.

The Volturi are most definitely interested. The Cullens and the Quileutes must protect the baby/ puppy at all cost and move to the last place they would think to look- Forks.

But the Volturi have trackers and they won't be safe for long. Within a few weeks, the kid is ready to attend Forks High School and does so with the Cullens and her parents, meeting the descendants of Bella and Edward's former class mates.

But the kid struggles to maintain her/his form as a vampire and needs to revert back into a wolf often. The only one who knows his/her secret is the granddaughter/ grandson of Ben and Angela (who as a bit of a crush on the wolf).

Either the wolf will reveal himself/ herself accidentally or the Volturi will find them first. Alice is, of course, taking bets.


	16. A vampire just like Edward

This is set at the end of Twilight.

Bella wishes on a star that she can be a vampire 'just like Edward'.

The next day, the students of Forks High School notice something's wrong. Bella is even less co-ordinated and seems almost masculine but, if anything, she seems to catch the suddenly very feminine Edward who is talking occasionally in modern slang.

What has happened is a body swap. If you like, you can add a bit of humour with Edward unfamiliar with female body parts (although he would have gone through medical school) or Bella unfamiliar wit male ones or everyone suddenly thinking that Edward's body is gay (because of the way he acts), despite doting on Bella.

Of course, Bella has to live up to Edward's reputation and Edward must endure a 'girl's night out' with Jessica and Angela. Bella must deal with mind reading and Edward must deal with his sudden clumsiness.


	17. SCW the path your life should follow

.net/s/5272269/1/The_Path_Your_Life_Should_Follow

Shoulda Coulda Woulda (the path your life should follow) is now taken by unofficiallyalice. There is a link above to the story. Please do not try to use this plot.

The original plot is below.

This story takes place just before Bella moves to Forks. She has dreams every night about what could have happened the previous day had something been different.

When she is involved in an accident, she falls into a coma. She dreams about moving to Forks and, well, she dreams the entire Twilight saga- even Breaking Dawn.

When she wakes up (years later), it is only three months until what would have been her graduation. She has to persuade Renee to let her go. Hastily moving to Forks, she is determined to speed up the romance with Edward Cullen so eventually Renesmee can be born, before the Cullens move away from Forks after graduation. Every night she dreams of what could have happened had she done things better or worse.


	18. Being Alive

.net/s/5696830/1/Being_Alive

Being Alive is now taken by .

It is no long up for adoption. The link is above if you would like to read it.

This story is set right before Bella comes to Forks for the first time.

Carlisle has created a formula that can change a vampire into a human for one cycle of the moon. It is unique and there is no other 'antidote' for vampirism anywhere. He decides to give it to his eldest son who hates what he has become- Edward.

Edward takes it and enjoys being human again but realises that staying in Forks would make people suspicious as to his changes and he is still getting used to being human. His family promises to wait for him and he goes off to spend his month of humanness in sunny Phoenix.

There he meets Bella Swan, living with her mother and step-father. She was going to move to live with her father but meeting Edward convinces her to stay a while longer. She is clumsy, cute and Edward finds himself strangely drawn to the girl. She shows him how to really live.

Anguished by the fact that he can't stay with the beautiful girl, Edward is forced to return to Forks, leaving behind a miserable Bella. But Bella herself is moving there. Can she recognise Edward as a vampire?

What will Edward do when he finds out that, not only can he never be with Bella because of what he is, but that he can't read her mind and her blood sings to him?


	19. Human Venom

This story is now taken by PurpleTwilight9720.

Here's the link!

.net/s/5878683/1/Human_Venom

This is set after Breaking Dawn.

Rosalie has a vampire power but it only activates when she bites someone. That's why she doesn't know about it- she has never bitten anyone. This vampire power is the power to become human… by swapping lives with the person she bites.

One day, Jessica Stanley is taking a walk through the forest, completely lost, and stumbles upon Rose hunting. Caught in the bloodlust, Rosalie bites her and does what no other vampire has done before… she faints.

When she comes to, Rose has almost no memory of the person she once was… and all of Jessica's memories. She continues on with Jessica's life as if she really was a human girl.

The real Jessica is in Rosalie's body with all of Rose's memories but she actually remembers everything. She is happy being immortal and is determined to stay that way. She also has a bit of a crush on Emmett and is able to act exactly like Rosalie to convince everyone (even Edward the mind-reader) that she really is Rose.

However, the real Jess also wants a baby as badly as Rosalie did. So, taking her inspiration from Nessie, she convinces Emmett to impregnate her previous body.

But every time Emmett gets close to the real Rose, she seems to find him familiar in some way. And Emmett isn't sure that he can make anyone go through what Bella did to bring Renesmee into the world- even that horrible Jessica Stanley.

But 'that horrible Jessica Stanley' is beginning to change. Everyone can see that everyday she becomes more involved with cars and is more compassionate towards causes for Mothers on benefits or breast cancer.

Will Rosalie remember her true self in time and manage to get Jessica to bite her? Or will Jessica get her way, with Rose killed bringing a half-vampire into the world and Jess getting a loving husband and child for the rest of her immortal life?


	20. Courage

Courage

This is a sort of action-romance story set in a world where vampires have very different politics. There is a much coveted vampire with the power to make female vampire fertile with a single touch but the Volturi only let the most 'worthy' male and females have vampire children.

Women must fight women and men must fight men. Every 100 years the winner of each of these tournaments will get the chance to have a child together. Eight friends (Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Edward, Emmet, Jasper and Carlisle) are all ready to go to battle for the chance against hundreds of other vampires.

But everyone knows that Emmet, being the strongest, has the best chance and Bella, who is strong because she the newborn princess of the Volturi is also likely to win. And the problem is that Bella is falling for Edward, Emmet is falling for Rosalie, Esme is falling for… you get the idea.

Will they be become a family and look after the baby as if they were all its parents? Will they even win the tournament?

Will they find someway to kidnap or blackmail the coveted vampire into impregnating all the women?  
Will Jacob appear in this story?

Your choice.


	21. Within Waking Hours

This story is now taken by twihard22. Here's the link!

http://www. fanfiction .net/s/5958580/1/Within_Waking_Hours

Bella is an ordinary human who has never been able to sleep. Scientists want to experiment on her so she runs away from home. She comes to Chicago at the age of 16 where she learns to make a living through street performance- dancing and singing to the beat of a tambourine. She writes all the songs herself and her dance is quite modern.

One day she watches the sunrise for the first time. A blink and then suddenly, she is wearing a long dress but she is still in the main square. Then she notices everyone is wearing the strange old-fashioned clothing. The year is suddenly 1917.

She learns that if she wants to eat, she still has to dance but now she is tipped even more because these people have never seen modern dance and it enchants them, as do the songs she sings. If she watches the sunrise, she blinks and ends up in her own time again but no time has passed. Another sunrise and she is back in 1917.

In 1917, a green-eyed boy keeps coming back to watch her dance. They get to know each other and they fall in love. (Edward of course). He proposes and gives her a ring. Then they argue later. He wants to go to war but Bella swears that it'll be over by November and he shouldn't risk himself. She won't tell him her secret.

She returns to her own time for a couple of months after the argument. She is told that he has died from the Spanish Influenza. Heartbroken, she returns to her own time promising never to go back to 1918. She throws herself into her dance.

A golden-eyed beautiful stranger keeps watching her. He seems familiar but he doesn't seem to recognise her…

If you want help with any further ideas for this story or any of the stories you might pick, just message me.


	22. UPA

This story is now taken by BlackDevilWings.

/s/5992548/1/UPA Here's the link if you want to go see it!

This is all human, almost taking place in an alternate world.

The country is divided into three sections. They don't intermingle. They don't marry. They most certainly don't have families. That's why most people stay within these sections. Once you wear a colour, you don't get out.

Children up to 16 wear white. They can go anywhere because they haven't received their colours yet.

'U's wear black, grey, murky green or brown. They have vastly the largest section because there are more of them but they are the lowest class- not respected by anyone else and poor.

'P's wear pastel colours like lilac, pale pink or pale yellow. They are the working class, able to venture out of their confines (a rather walled off area of the country) to work as servants for the higher classes or builders- or whatever their job is. They are well-liked by the other classes for their work.

'A's wear deep rich colours- vibrant reds, purples, royal blue, deep green… They are the highest class and are generally rich and do not need to work. They live in the smallest area for there aren't many.

This country is called 'Upa'. At the age of 16, a child is judged as to what section to go into to improve the human race. Those who are judged 'unattractive' become 'U's. Plain people become 'P's. Attractive people become 'A's.

Bella Swan, born to 'U' parents, is marked as a 'P', which her parents were thrilled about. But it means that, although she understands more the world she lives in from seeing the 'U' camp, she is cut off from everyone she knows and loves.

One day, she is working on rebuilding part of the wall to between the 'P' and 'A' sections and she hears a cry pf pain. It is dark so she can't see the man properly but it is clear he has twisted his ankle. She takes him back to her house and puts ice on him.

The next morning, she sees the man in proper light. He is wearing a royal blue shirt. His name is Edward Cullen- an 'A'. Terrified, she nurses him back to health until he can walk again and then helps him sneak back, after a couple of weeks of healing time, to his side of the wall.

But now she can't let anyone know that she helped an 'A'. But she can't escape Edward's gratefulness in the form of gifts and favours. Will the law discover Bella's secret?


	23. Wish, Want, Take

This story is taken by InsideAway.

.net/s/6365980/1/Wish_Want_Take

This is an originally all human story.

Edward is part of a government agency. He deals with Givers. Givers are magical creatures that give out wishes to very select people.

With all his experience with the creatures, when Edward finally receives a wish he knows just what he wants. Metaphors usually give out the most satisfying result he has noted. "I wish that I was the greatest weapon for justice through all eternity."

He was turned into a vampire, equipped with the power to read minds to find out criminals- his diet.

Brooding and feeling like a monster, he meets Bella. Bella is a strange girl who he can't seem to keep away from. Then she starts being followed by Givers. Can he warn her in time not to make a wish?


	24. Important please read

Sorry.

I will not be posting any more story plot ideas. I will not be putting up new notices saying which stories are taken. I will not be accepting any more messages asking to take one of the story plots.

I ask you to use your own judgement now on whether you take a story idea or not. Please don't use any that actually do have notices saying that they are taken.

Why am I doing this? Because I simply don't have the time to process all the requests I get for story plots. I'm trying to get a book of my own published and finish my exams.

Again, sorry for any inconvenience.


End file.
